beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Magnacore System
The Magnacore System, or the Magne System (マグネシステム Magune Shisutemu) is the third Beyblade System to be implemented, starting from December 2001. It is known as the NEO Spin Gear System (NEOスピンギアシステム NEO Supin Gia Shisutemu). It succeeded the Spin Gear System and has been succeeded by the Engine Gear System. Information Also referred to as the MG System. Some Magnacore System Beyblades are compatible with the Spin Gear System, and by exchanging a Regular Spin Gear with a NEO Spin Gear, Spin Gear System Beyblades can be used with the Magnacore System. Structure Known as the Six-Layer Structure, Magnacore System Beyblades consist of Six basic parts (the Core and Spin Gear are now considered separate parts): Bit-Chips (BC) A Bit-Chip (ビットチップ Bitto Chippu) is a circular part held in place by the Attack Ring. While Bit Chips were optional for the most part, it would usually come with decals that could be placed on it of it for aesthetic purposes. These stickers would usually portray a Bit-Beast from the Anime. Since Bit-Chips were short in length in their early stages, old Chips will not fit without Bit-Chip Covers. Bit Chip Covers Bit-Chip Covers (ビットチップカバー Bitto Chippu Kabā) were initially attached to all Beyblades released under the Inital System (First Generation) and their purpose was to protect Bit-Chips from damage. However, as Bit-Chip Covers would frequently fall out in battle, Bit-Chips were lengthened during the implementation of the Spin Gear System. Bit-Chip Covers became obsolete as they became difficult to disengage with the new Bit-Chips. In addition to this, old Beyblades with Bit-Chip Covers, such as Master Dranzer, have now been changed to include the longer Bit-Chips in Japan. Attack Rings (AR) Attack Rings (アタックリング Atakku Ringu) provide the Beyblade with it's main contact points and determine it's attack strength and effects. It is often the part that makes contact with opposing Beyblades first hence it's name. Attack Rings are decorated with various spikes and protrusions that accentuate its Type characteristics: Attack, Defense, Endurance etc. Sub-Attack Rings A Sub-Attack Ring, or Secondary Attack Ring (二重アタックリング Nijū Atakkuringu) is compatible with Beyblades that do not have a fixed Attack Ring, such as Galeon Attacker. It is not compatible with Beyblades like Dragoon F, which has a fixed Attacked Ring. It can also be attached to Gabriel's Blade Base. Since it is not fixed, it can spin freely and has the effect of absorbing blows and eluding opponents' attacks. Any part capable of fitting a Sub-Attack Ring cannot be used without one. Weight Disks (WD) Weight Disks (ウエイトディスク Ueito Disuku) determine the weight and stabilises a Beyblade. Those with a large diameter can be used for attacking. Magnetic Weight Disks Magnetic Weight Disks (マグネウエイトディスク Magune Ueito Disuku) are Weight Disks with two distinct sides, North Pole and South Pole. It is possible to change the magnetic polarity of the Disk by switching between the two sides. Using this Weight Disk with a Magnecore will strengthen it's magnetic force and more irregular movement becomes possible. If two Bladers are fighting with the Magnetic Weight Disks, and both Disks have the same pole facing upwards, they will repel each other. This means that those Beyblades will never hit each other and the battle will become one of endurance. If the disks have different poles facing upwards, they will attract each other. This means that both Beyblades will consistently make contact and attack each other violently. Therefore, even Spin Gear System Beyblades battling in a stadium without magnets can utilise the Magnacore System by mounting the Magnetic Weight Disk. Blade Bases (BB) Blade Bases (ブレードベース Burēdo Bēsu) contain the axis of a Beyblade. This part roughly determines the overall Type, spin and movement of a Beyblade and provides them with traction. Prior to the implementation of the Spin Gear System, the Blade Base and Spin Gear were one in the same and could only spin right. Some were directly connected to the axis. Cores Cores (コア Koa) are weights contained within the centre of Spin Gears (NEO Spin Gears) and they replace the metal ring found in Regular Spin Gears. Magnecores (MG) Magnecores (マグネコア Magune Koa) are Magnetic Cores, further divided into NEO South & NEO North Cores. *NEO South Cores repel magnets in a BeyStadium, increasing attack strength and speed, as a Beyblade will move more irregularly and unpredictably. *NEO North Cores attract magnets in a BeyStadium, drastically increasing defense power as it will become more difficult to push back a Beyblade. However, rotational force will decrease. Metal Weight Cores Metal Weight Cores (メタルウエイトコア Metaru Ueito Koa) are non-magnetic and only contain weight blocks. They are heavier than Spin Gears and lighter than the Magnecores but other than that, they are no different from the regular Spin Gears. It can still be found in many Takara Beyblades but Hasbro has replaced it with the Magnecores in most of their Beyblades. Heavy Metal Cores Heavy Metal Cores (ヘビーメタルトコア Hebī Metaru Koa) are the heaviest cores in this System. Because of it's weight, it is mainly used in Compact and Defensive Beyblades. Spin Gears (SG) Spin Gears (スピンギア Supin Gia) are a small gear-like parts that determine the rotation direction of the Beyblade, either Right-Spin (clockwise) or Left-Spin (counter-clockwise). NEO Spin Gears NEO Spin Gears (NEOスピンギア NEO Supin Gia) are upgraded versions of the regular Spin Gears and are further divided into NEO Left Spin Gears and NEO Right Spin Gears. They have hollowed out centres meaning these Spin Gears have interchangeable cores (can be used with different types of Cores) including the Magnecore. However, Gimmick Spin Gears cannot be replaced with NEO Spin Gears as some Blade Bases, made for exclusive use with NEO Spin Gears, are not structurally compatible with them. Beyblades with the Gimmick Spin Gear can utilise the Magnacore System by mounting the Magnetic Weight Disk though. Support Parts (SP) Support Parts (サポートパーツ ''Sapōto Pātsu '') are unique in that Support Parts will have a different purpose when flipped upside down. They are attached to Blade Bases for use in different Beyblade customisations but only works with Blade Bases that are compatible with Support Parts. They are only equipped on later Magnacore System Beyblades and Random Booster 8's Ariel 2 (Atari 1). Though what is attached to Gabriel’s Blade Base has the same purpose, it is different from Support Parts. BeyStadiums Magnacore Trays and magnets can be purchased to be placed under BeyStadiums, changing a Beyblade's movement patterns. These BeyStadiums were designed to always have the South Pole side of the magnets facing upwards. Stadiums with gimmick functions cannot be used with Magnacore Trays. Different Versions For Takara versions, only a certain selection of beyblades have magnetic cores which would otherwise need to be purchased separately. Hasbro usually added magnetic cores to beyblades which Takara did not release with a magnetic core. Beyblades Category:Systems